warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Illana Matthews
"Don't you see it, sis? I'm a total mess! I mean, I'm not good at languages or teaching, like mom, I'm a terrible writer and an even worse hunter. I don't understand a thing about computers, I couldn't even pass my standards on PE from the first time when I was in school, so I could never become an agent. I don't know how to do magic and I'm definitely far from a perfect Homo Superior. All I can is this stupid mental calculation. Where am I supposed to use it, at the supermarket? It isn't even fair." Illana Tehila Matthews is the daughter of Roberta Winchester and her husband, Logan Matthews. Through her father, Lana is also the younger half-sister to Nyla Matthews. Inspired by Solana Donovan's experience (the one who Illana accidentally shares her nickname with), the girl decided to try herself as an actress. At the age of 19, she already starred in several movies, mostly foreign ones, since she traveled with her parents a lot. Lana's Story Illana's parents met when Bobby, trying to find her place in life after failing to work as a Warehouse agent, decided to try herself as a teacher, and Logan, who hardly moved to the Univille, first brought his daughter to school. Since Nyla has been deaf her whole life, the man was very concerned about whether his daughter could get used to the new school, where no one could understand her and talk to her. Fortunately, Roberta knew some basic American Sign Language since childhood, and therefore she volunteered to help the girl, explaining everything about their school, the teachers and Nyla's classmates. A year after that, Roberta has become Mrs. Matthews, and hardly a year later, Illana was born. Despite being born in Univille, Lana has always considered Japan to be her homeland. A couple of months after her birth, their family moved to Yokohama, since Logan was promoted. The next five years the family lived there. Bobby taught languages in a private school, Logan worked on his projects, and Lana and Nyla grew closer and closer to each other. When Lana just turned five, and Nyla was thirteen, the family moved from Japan. The next country Illana grew fond of was Israel. Because of the language barrier, Lana went to an English-speaking school, devoting almost all her free time to studying Hebrew. Her tutor was their neighbors' son who was hardly older than Lana herself. He came from the American-Israeli family, so he was fluent in both languages, and was a real wunderkind. At the age of 8, Elijah was already close to graduating from middle school, and he constantly told Lana where he wanted to get a higher education. Unfortunately, even his incredible knowledge didn't help the girl become fluent in Hebrew. Her abilities first showed up when Lana was six. She and Nyla were spending time in the park after school, and the latest's classmates began to bully Lana's older sister. The girls had to run away to avoid the attacks, and as soon as they were in a safe place, Nyla simply burst into tears. She was constantly teased at school because of her inability to hear, but she flatly refused to tell her father or Bobby what was happening. Lana desperately wanted to help her sister, and her desire was partially fulfilled: At some point, Nyla really heard everything that was happening around (as it turned out later, Lana simply projected everything she heard into the older girl's mind, using telepathy). Skills & Powers Despite the fact that Bobby refused to use her abilities, Lana still inherited her 3T’s. For years, until Lana was six, neither she nor her father and sister had a clue that Bobby and Lana were not ordinary humans. * Telepathy: Lana has always tried to develop telepathy the most. Basically, so that her sister can hear what's happening around. However, telepathy has never been Lana's strongest power. * Telekinesis: Lana hardly ever uses telekinesis, because she's not very strong in developing this power. For years, her grandmother and aunts trained Illana, but it was all in vain. Moving objects and especially people was so hard that Lana lost consciousness every time she did it for more than ten minutes. * Teleportation: Ironically, teleportation is Lana’s strongest power. She had always considered this the most useless of all 3T's, but that was precisely her "gift". * Aura Manipulation: Just like her maternal grandmother, Lana can read people's auras and manipulate them. Basically, using this power, she tries to recognize the villains or influence the mood of her loved ones to make their lives a little happier. * Demon possession resistance: Lana is immune to all kinds of demon possessions. Since Bobby technically abandoned her Homo Superior powers, Mikal, a friend of her mother, made sure that Roberta’s children would never be possessed by anyone. In addition to her 3T's, Lana is also very good at acting. She was told that she was really talented and could have made a good career, but Lana never considered herself to be a full-time actress. Relationships Roberta Winchester (mother) Logan Matthews (father) Nyla Matthews (older half-sister) Claire Jinks & Sam Winchester (maternal grandparents) Lucy Lattimer, Henry Winchester Jr. and Nelly Winchester (maternal aunts and uncle) Margo Williams (adoptive aunt) Catriona Carson-Lattimer, Gwen Winchester, Marie-Anne & Natalie Morgan and Amelia Hartley (cousins) Solana Donovan Trivia * Lana is especially good at arithmetic and mental calculation. She can add, subtract, divide and multiply any numbers in her mind within seconds. * She has been living in the Netherlands ever since she was 13. * Apart from English, Illana is fluent in German, Latin and Dutch. * For her sister, Lana also learned American and Dutch Sign Languages. Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Winchester Family Category:Jinks Family Category:Matthews Family Category:Born: 2070s Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Homo Superior Category:4th Generation